creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Brice (Creative Thoughts)
David Brice was the Secretary of Defense. He was Scott Pritchard's boss, who the latter was serving as the General Counsel of the Department of Defense, and was Susan Atwell's husband. Brice, along with Susan, attended an inaugural ball where the former met Scott, his General Counsel, as the latter introduces him to his college buddy, Lt. Commander Tom Farrell of the U.S. Navy, where he hopes that he will transfer Farrell to the Pentagon but Brice was unimpressed and virtually ignores him. Brice had a political dispute with Senator Duvall about continuing a submarine project called the Phantom sub and a rivalry with Director Marshall of the CIA, who is on Duvall's side to get Brice on edge, and wanted to end it. After reading Commander Farrell's heroic actions on the newspaper about saving Seaman Dufor from being swept overboard on the U.S.S. Billings during a sever storm in the South Pacific Ocean. Seeing this, David decided to have him transfer to the Pentagon to show up the senate and CIA director under Scott's supervision. However, unbeknownst to him, his mistress, Susan, was having an affair with same man he transferred to the Pentagon, Thomas Farrell. After the two return from a romantic weekend, Brice arrived and Susan urged Tom to leave through the back door, however, Brice caught a glimpse of him, though, it was dark so Brice actually didn't recognize him but this enraged him when he caught Susan having an affair. In the heated argument, Brice hits her, causing Susan to fall over the second floor stairway and lands on the coffee table. Ridden with guilt and anxiety, Brice called Scott about the incident and being seen by Susan's unidentified lover. Scott devised a plan to make up a KGB agent "Yuri" as a coverup to be made a matter of national security. Unaware of it, Brice had Tom investigate himself of Susan's death with the aid of the CID and two former CIA assassins. Tom had to use his privileges to connect David to the murder by linking a printout through a Government-registered gold jewelry box from the Moroccan Foreign Minister that Brice gave to Susan. In a press for time, Tom told Dr. Sam Hesselman about the incident but the latter thought he former was delusional, so he told Scott in the gymnasium before Pritchard shot him. Returning to Hesselman's office and seizes the registry printout, Farrell confronts Brice with this evidence and threatens to go to the police if the search for him is not called off but when Scott tells David about Farrell and Susan, Brice improvises a different story, knowing Farrell has the printout, that Pritchard, who is homosexual, killed Susan because he was jealous of Brice's relationship with her. Scott, devastated, shoots himself. When the CID entered, Brice fibbed that Scott is "Yuri", concluding the search, however, Farrell quietly asks Ensign Fox to deliver the printout to Director Marshall. At a meeting after the photo became positive, Tom confessed about being Susan's other lover, though, remained on Brice's story about Scott being "Yuri" and Brice being the one who killed Susan. Upon realization of being double-crossed about the printout that, along with the confrontation with Marshall, he resigned. As of 2011, Brice remained in Virginia in a suburban area. David than found himself involved when he found Farrell chatting with three men, when Tom left, Brice confronted them and demanded to know if they were in on it. One of them confirms his suspicion as well as revealing he use to be Tom's handler before being shot. Background Personality Physical Appearance Relationships |-|The United States and the Pentagon= Susan Atwell Scott Pritchard Lt. Cmdr. Thomas "Tom" Farrell Senator William "Billy" Duvalll Director Marshall Major Donovan |-|The KGB= Death Signs/Clues Trivia *Brice had a Government-registered gold jewelry box from the Moroccan Foreign Minister which he gave it to Susan. Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:No Way Out Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Neutral Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Husband Category:Fallen Characters